


Jumping to Conclusions

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus jumps to conclusions and causes both himself and Alec undue pain.





	Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This isn't my usual fluff, a friend challenged me to write something with angst and no smut and I actually had a really hard time doing it. I hate thinking of Magnus and Alec fighting and in pain emotionally. So here is my attempt but it wouldn't be me if it didn't have a happy ending of sorts. 
> 
> Cheers, All.

Magnus sat in the darkness trying to control the dark and angry thoughts in his head. When Camille had come to him a few days earlier with tales of Alec seeking information about Immortality and reversing it, he’d wanted to dismiss her. Camille loved to play mind games, and he knew that she especially loved to play them on Magnus.

Sadly she’d left a tiny little niggle of doubt in his mind, and he’d discretely asked around, and it seems that a Shadowhunter, matching Alec’s description had indeed been asking around the Downworlders, looking for information on Immortality.

When Alec entered the loft, it was in darkness, something he’d never encountered before, even when Magnus was out.

He stowed his weapons and toed off his boots at the door.

“Magnus?” he said making his way further into the loft.

Magnus shifted on the couch, and he momentarily startled Alec.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Alec asked. “Forget to pay your power bill?” He joked.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Alec?” Magnus asked his voice sounded cold.

_‘Since when does he call me Alec?’_ Alec thought to himself. Something was wrong.

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked concern in his voice.

“You tell me?” Magnus said not moving.

Alec moved in closer, he could barely make out Magnus sitting on the couch, he reached over and turned on one of the lamps.

Magnus was dressed very casually, his hair was a mess, and he wasn’t wearing any makeup or jewellery.

“What happened?” Alec asked alarmed. Even if Magnus was just staying home, he never looked so unkempt.

“I had a visit from Camille,” Magnus said his voice felt like ice.

“Did she hurt you?”

Magnus laughed. “That’s funny coming from you.”

“Magnus, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Alec said. He moved closer, he wanted to sit next to Magnus and take him in his arms, but he knew by Magnus’ posture that was the wrong thing to do.

“When were you going to tell me?” Magnus asked. “After you’d done it? Were you even going to ask me if it was something I wanted?”

It suddenly dawned on Alec what this was about. For the last few weeks Alec had been researching Immortality, he’d just turned 24, and the thought of leaving Magnus killed him, so he’d been searching for a way to never have too.

“I thought it was something we both wanted, to be together,” Alec said confused.

“So you decided to go behind my back looking for answers?”

“It’s not like that, I was doing it for us,” Alec said honestly.

“Us? Do you think there could really be an ‘US’ after this?”

Alec looked at Magnus confused, and for the first time since Alec got home, Magnus felt that maybe something was not quite right. He shoved those thoughts away.

“I don’t understand,” Alec said in barely a whisper.

“Do you really think I would still want to be with you after you took my immortality without asking me?” Magnus spat.

“I . . .” Alec started to say, and suddenly the words hit him. “What? What did you say?”

“You heard me,” Magnus screamed at him, losing his control, blue sparks flying from his fingers.

“Magnus, you’re wrong, you need to let me explain,” Alec said realising that Magnus thought the spell he was seeking was for him and not the other way around. He wasn’t looking to remove immortality, he was looking to obtain it.

“Well, then why don’t you explain yourself then?” Magnus growled. “Typical Shadowhunter. You’re just like the rest of them, always jealous of what you don’t have.”

Alec felt his heart break, Magnus honestly thought he would go behind his back and take his immortality from him. All on that bitch’s word. Alec should have let Izzy dust her years ago.

“Well? I’m waiting for your explanation, what new lies do you have for me?” Magnus said rudely.

Alec’s shoulders slumped, no matter what he said now, Magnus wouldn’t hear him, Camille had finally won.

“That’s what I thought, I should have known better to let myself care for the likes of you. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Magnus’ words cut deep into Alec’s heart.

Turning, Alec made his way to the door, picked up his things and left, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_‘Typical,’_ Magnus thought. Alexander wasn’t any different from the rest. He felt his heart shatter.

 

Alec sat in his old room at the Institute, it hadn’t changed much, still as cold and dreary as ever. He curled up on the bed and let the tears flow. He had no idea how everything had gotten so messed up.

There was a knock, the door opened and in walked Isabelle.

“Hey,” She said quietly as she made her way over to the bed. “What’s up? Raj told me you came in looking upset. Took me a while to find you.”

“Izzy I have no idea what’s going on. Magnus seems to think I was looking for a way to take his immortality and he wouldn’t even listen to me explain otherwise.”

“Oh Alec,” Izzy said pulling her brother into a hug. When Alec had come to her just after his 24th birthday and told her his decision, she hadn’t been surprised. She knew how much Alec loved Magnus and even though it meant that he would have to watch the rest of his family age and die, she had given him her blessing. The idea of her brother in love eternally warmed her soul.

“You need to go right back there and make him listen, apologise.” She said determinedly. She would not let a silly miscommunication destroy their relationship.

“I shouldn’t have to Izzy, I did nothing wrong,” Alec said stubbornly.

“Don’t let your pride get in the way here Alec, you’ll lose him.”

“Maybe I never had him, he obviously doesn’t trust me, or care for me as much as he said he did, he took Camille’s word over mine,” Alec said breaking into sobs.

“Get some rest,” Izzy said a plan hatching in her mind. “I’ll fix this.”

“Izzy No!” Alec said.

“Izzy Yes.” She told him smiling. “Alec, I will not let you idiots mess this up.” With that, she almost ran from the room pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Cat, it’s Isabelle Lightwood. I need your help.”

 

Magnus was on his third, maybe forth martini, when a portal opened in his lounge and Cat, stepped through.

“You look like crap.” She said as she clicked her fingers lighting the room.

“Do you mind?” Magnus said. “This is my pity party, and I didn’t invite you.”

“Oh really,” Cat said looking at her old friend with serious eyes. “You are the biggest idiot I know. How could you believe her over Alec?”

“You don’t know the whole story Cat,” Magnus said.

“I know more than you think,” She said removing the glass from his hand and replacing it with coffee.

“He wanted to take my immortality Cat,” Magnus said his voice cracking.

“And you believe that?”

“Yes, others have backed up Camille’s story.”

“Wow, you know, you honestly don’t deserve him.” She said sternly. “That boy has been searching for weeks for a way to be with you forever, he was going to give up everything for you. His career, his family, his life as a Shadowhunter.”

“No,” Magnus said his voice full of pain. “You’re wrong.”

“No, you are. Alec came to me weeks ago, together we’ve been searching, and I’ve been putting him in touch with others who might have information for us. We actually found a way, it isn’t easy but he’s been working to make it happen, he was planning to surprise you with it for your anniversary.”

Magnus couldn’t breathe, Cat had no reason to lie, she’d never done it before, and he doubted she’d start now.

“You’re serious?” He asked.

“When am I not?” She smirked.

Magnus let his face fall into his hands. The sob that escaped his lips was gut-wrenching. What had he done? How could Alexander ever forgive him?

“What did I do?” Magnus whispered.

“You fucked up,” Cat said matter of factly.

“What should I do?” Magnus sounded like a small child.

“You need to pick yourself up, clean yourself off and go find Alec and start grovelling.”

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore? I said some very hurtful things.”

“Of course you did, you never learn, always pushing the good ones away,” Cat said sternly. “You’ll have to go fight for him and if you’re lucky he might take you back.”

Magnus let out another sob. Cat’s resolve crumbled a little. She moved over to Magnus and hugged him, he needed more than tough love at the moment.

“Magnus, that boy loves you, heart and soul, no matter what you said to him, he’ll still love you, go and fight for that love.”

Magnus sobbed against Cat for another moment or two and then moved to sit up.

“I can fix this,” He said more to himself than her.

 

Magnus stood and ran into his bedroom, a few moments later he was running out, dressed and done up. He created a portal and walked out right in front of the Institute.

Magnus ran up the steps only to be met by Isabelle.

“Good Cat talked some sense into you, saves me having to hurt you.” She said not smiling.

“I messed up,” Magnus said.

“This goes way beyond that. You broke my brother's heart, he thinks you don’t love him, you don’t trust him. This is no easy fix, Magnus.”

“I let my own fears and insecurities lead me to the wrong conclusion, I let Camille play with my mind.”

“I told you both you should have let me dust her,” Izzy said smiling for the first time. “He’s in his old room, fix this.” She said moving aside letting him enter.

Magnus made his way straight to Alec’s old room, he ignored all the looks he was getting as he walked through the Institute.

He knocked on the door and got no response. He knocked again and still nothing, so he decided to just walk in.

Inside Alec lay on his side on the bed, his cheeks stained with tears, his pillow soaked. He did this, he’d hurt his angel, he’d destroyed everything they’d work hard to build together because he was scared. He’d let his insecurities overrule his heart. He’d promised to not push him away, and he’d broken that promise in spades.

Magnus sat in the chair across the room from Alec’s bed. He knew he should just wake him, but he still had no idea what he was going to say, how he was going to fix this. As if on cue Alec’s eyes fluttered open.

When Alec opened his eyes, for a moment, he thought he was seeing things. He’d dreamt of Magnus, of happier times and now here he was. Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Magnus was still there looking at him with sad eyes.

Alec sat up in bed. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to lash out at Magnus for everything he’d put him through in the last few hours, but he found he couldn’t. All Alec truly wanted was his boyfriend back, his one true love, his soulmate.

“Magnus?” Alec said his voice hoarse and strained. “How did you get in here?”

“Isabelle let me in,” Magnus said trying to keep eye contact and failing miserably. They both knew that he never really needed permission to enter the Institute, they were his wards, he could walk in at any time.

“Izzy doesn’t know when to leave things alone, you can leave anytime,” Alec said dropping back down to the bed and rolling over giving Magnus his back.

“Alexander . . . I’m . . .” Magnus started to say.

“Sorry?” Alec said his voice sounded tiny and so far away. “Sorry isn’t going to fix this.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Magnus admitted.

Alec shifted on the bed, sitting up again, his eyes locked on Magnus. “What is there to say, it’s obvious you don’t trust me if you honestly believed for a moment that I would do what you accused me of, so I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

Magnus stood, for the first time in his life he could not find the words to express himself, he didn’t know what to do or say. He looked at Alec one last time and walked out.

In the hallway he leant up against the wall for support, maybe there was no fixing this. He was about to open a portal when he heard it, crying, sobbing, the sound broke his heart all over again, he was the reason for Alec’s pain.

Rushing back into Alec’s room, he startled Alec who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I thought I knew love, I thought I’d fallen in love so many times over the years, but I was wrong, I never knew love until you. Loving you scares me more than any demon ever could. The people I care about always leave, and that pain is almost unbearable, the pain of you leaving would kill me, and I let my insecurities convince myself that you would leave me, you would hurt me. Every day I sunk deeper and deeper into love with you and when Camille came to my door with her story, I don’t know why but I grasped at it as my out, my way to get out now while I could, while I had a chance of surviving losing you.”

Magnus stopped talking, Alec just stared at him, mouth open, eyes brimming with tears.

“I am without a doubt, the stupidest person on the planet for letting my fears and insecurities get in the way of my love. I said those things to you in anger, I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know, I never meant a word. You are the best of us, the most caring and loving person I have ever met and Cat is right, I don’t deserve you.”

Magnus turned to leave again.

“Don’t I get a say?” Alec said quietly.

“A say?” Magnus asked his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

“As to who and what I deserve,” Alec said standing.

Alec walked over to Magnus and cupped his cheek with his hand. “You may have lived for hundreds of years, but you are a fool, Magnus Bane.”

Alec leant forward and brushed his lips against Magnus’. It was barely a touch, but it was enough to make hope soar inside of Magnus.

“I . . .” Magnus started to talk again, and Alec cut him off.

“No, my turn to talk.” He said placing a finger on Magnus’ lips.

“Camille was not completely lying, yes I went to her, and yes I asked her questions, but it was nothing to do with taking your immortality.” Alec sighed. “I should have known better, she would do anything for a chance to hurt you, us.”

“At the start of my search I was desperate, I didn’t have a clue what I was looking for, so I made stupid mistakes. Then I got wise and called Cat.”

“She told me, have you really found a way, to become immortal?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, we have,” Alec, said calmly. “It’s very complicated, and it’s taken me weeks to get everything in place, I only have one piece missing,” Alec explained.

He stopped talking for a moment and then looked at Magnus is face turning serious. “Magnus it was not your words that hurt me, it was that it’s clear that you don’t trust me. Despite everything we’ve been through, you don’t trust me.”

“Alexander, it’s hard to change the way you feel about a race after living for centuries under their rule. I do trust you, I do, I just let my fear override that trust. This relationship is something new for me too, and I’m going to make mistakes, I know that this is much bigger than most but I . . . I wish I could go back in time and change things, do things differently.”

“I don’t think even your magic is strong enough for time travel,” Alec said breaking into a small smile.

“I’ve never tried,” Magnus, said a little cockiness in his voice.

They sat on the edge of Alec’s bed, side by side, the silence between then growing.

“Can you tell me about the spell?” Magnus asked eventually trying to break the awkwardness.

“It’s an ancient spell, we got it from a Warlock in Nepal.”

“You went to Nepal?” Magnus asked turning to Alec.

“Yes, 3 weeks ago, you were in Japan, Cat and I went.”

“According to Aashima, the spell has only been successfully cast once before,” Alec said.

“That complicated?” Magnus asked.

“The spell itself isn’t complicated according to Cat, it’s gathering the ingredients that’s the difficult part,” Alec explained. “The spell calls for a drop of blood from 3 immortal beings given freely, 2 hairs from immortals given in hope and the love of an immortal given with pure intent.”

Magnus let Alec’s words compute, “You needed 6 different immortals to be emotionally invested in you to cast this spell?” Magnus said reading between the lines.

“Yes, which is why the spell isn’t something that has often been tried, you can’t buy the ingredients for this spell.”

“And you have 6 immortals lined up?” Magnus said trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“No, I have 5,” Alec said quietly.

“Who?”

“Raphael, Simon and Meliorn have offered a drop of their blood, Cat and Tessa have offered a hair.” Alec stopped and looked down.

“I was number 6,” Magnus said matter of factly.

“You were, but now . . .” Alec stopped. He tried hard to hold back the tears, but they rolled down his cheeks. “Aashima told us that the spell relies heavily on love, without it, it will fail, and the magic will rebound, it could end very badly.”

“Badly how?” Magnus asked his heart constricting painfully.

“Instead of giving life force, it could take it.”

“It could kill you?”

“Yes.”

“And you were still willing to go through with it?”

“I didn’t have any doubts . . . until now.” Alec said sobbing, he got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly, leaving Magnus alone sitting on the bed.

Magnus sat there for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts. This was his fault, he’d tainted their love, and he may have lost them the one chance of being together forever because he was ruled by fear.

Magnus walked into the bathroom, Alec sat on the floor, slumped against the wall, crying silently. Magnus sat beside him.

“Alec?” He said, his voice shaky.

Alec let out a strangled cry, and Magnus realised his mistake.

“Alexander,” He said dropping to his knees, taking Alec’s face between his hands and turning him towards him. “I love you, you must know that, even when I thought you’d betrayed me, I still loved you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone.”

He leant forward and kissed Alec’s cheeks. “But I understand if your feelings for me have changed. What I said to you, is not easily forgotten.”

“My feelings for you have never changed, they have never wavered, from the moment I fell for you I knew you were it, there will never be another for me,” Alec said his voice breaking painfully.

“Please forgive me, I was a fool, an old fool who allowed fear to overrule his heart,” Magnus said his voice trembled. “I was so scared of losing you, that I pushed you away.”

Alec almost leapt towards Magnus, pulling him into his arms and kissing him fiercely. They held each other tightly for what seemed like hours, sitting together on the bathroom floor.

“Let’s go home,” Alec said eventually.

Magnus smiled at Alec and opened a portal, they stood together, never letting go of one another and stepped into their bedroom at the loft. Magnus used his magic to change their clothes, and they lay on their bed, once again holding each other tight, both of them scared to let the other go.

Alec heard his phone vibrate, it was sitting on his nightstand. Glancing at it he noticed the message from his sister. He smiled as he reached for his phone.

“It’s Isabelle,” he said quietly as he sent her a quick reply.

Isabelle sat at Alec’s desk, going over mission reports. She’s checked his room earlier and found it empty. She hoped that was a good sign and he and Magnus had portaled home.

When her phone buzzed, she grabbed it and smiled at Alec’s reply to her message.

_“Thank you, Izzy, we’re home, we’re sorting through things. Don’t worry.”_

Izzy sent a quick message to Cat, knowing she was just as concerned as her about the two of them.

_‘Good, those two will be the death of us.’_ Cat sent back, and Izzy smiled.

Izzy took a deep breath, trying to calm her thoughts before going back to the reports. If Alec and Magnus couldn’t make it work, what hope did the rest of them have at true love!


End file.
